


Date Aveugle, L’Appuntamento al Buio

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien è uno stupido, Almeno è ciò che dovrebbe essere, Con buoni propositi, Crack, Episode: s03 Félix Spoilers, F/M, Ma è pur sempre uno stupido, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Un po’ di Adrinette se strizzi gli occhi, cena romantica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Adrien organizza un piano con i suoi amici per far avvicinare Gabriel e Nathalie.Ci riuscirà o li metterà solo in imbarazzo?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 6





	Date Aveugle, L’Appuntamento al Buio

**Author's Note:**

> Link dove vedere la traduzione in inglese:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405464)

“Ragazzi, voi che cosa ne pensate di ciò?”  
Domandava Adrien entusiasta, un filo di eccitazione era intriso nella sua voce.

Poi il silenzio.  
La sua voce sembrava essere stata inghiottita dalle pareti della biblioteca scolastica.  
Gli sguardi confusi degli altri tre amici cercavano una risposta l’uno negli occhi degli altri e dopo quella che pareva essere una conversazione silenziosa ai suoi occhi, Nino aveva deciso finalmente di rompere il silenzio.

“Hey amico! Frena, frena, frena! Tu hai intenzione di organizzare una cena per tuo padre e la sua assistente!? Non mi pare tanto un qualcosa di appropriato! E perché vorresti volere ciò?”

“Perché sono innamorati l’uno dell’altra… Ma sono troppo stupidi per vederlo. I miei sospetti sono cresciuti quando sono venuti a trovarci Félix e zia Amélie, perché mio padre si era infuriato molto quando avevo creduto che ci fosse qualcosa di romantico fra loro due. Egli avrebbe bisogno di andare avanti e con chi se non con Nathalie!”  
Ora Adrien si sentiva davvero euforico, non vedeva l’ora di effettuare il suo grande piano.

“Mhmh e come avresti intenzione di fare?”  
Questa volta era Alya a prendere parola, il suo sguardo era serio, ma divertito da quella situazione assurda.

“Beh, io mi inventerò una scusa per convincerli a uscire per andare a un ristorante; dirò loro che è per un’importante cena d’affari con la signora Tsurugi e che sarà presente anche sua figlia, Katami, in modo da giustificare la mia presenza. Ne parlerò con lei spiegando il piano e dicendole di raccontare a sua madre la medesima scusa. Ma all’ultimo, quando sarà troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, dirò loro che la signora Tsurugi ha avuto un impedimento dell’ultimo minuto, annullando così la cena, lo stesso lo farò riferire da Katami a sua madre, però riguardo a mio padre. In quanto al ristorante avevo pensato al ‘Ma chère restaurant’, dal momento che lì bisogna versare una quota di denaro preliminare prima di prendere posto, così sarà troppo tardi per loro tirarsi indietro, anche quando avranno visto noi quattro seduti e avranno capito tutto.”  
Aveva concluso Adrien con soddisfazione.  
I suoi occhi erano luminosi e pensava fra sé e sé:  
Mamma sarebbe davvero lieta di ciò… Aiutare papà ad andare avanti per renderlo nuovamente felice renderebbe anche lei felice.

Ora era il turno di Marinette per parlare:  
"Ma non saranno imbarazzati dalla situazione? Già se fossero stati soli avrebbero provato del disagio, ma se saremo presenti anche noi, perlopiù allo stesso tavolo, saranno ancora più imbarazzati!"

Adrien l’aveva guardata con uno sguardo di comprensione, ma non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, almeno, lui voleva fare in questo modo.  
Ma quando i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli celesti di Marinette, ella aveva iniziato a biascicare parole completamente casuali e le sue guance si erano colorate di un rosso pallido.  
Lui pensava:  
Caspita, lei è proprio una buona amica! Si è messa addirittura nei loro panni!  
Interpretando pure una loro possibile reazione! Che brava!

Ma ciò se l’era tenuto per sé, dicendo invece:  
“Tranquilla Marinette, tutto ciò servirà per far suonare una campana nella loro testa e fare capire loro che magari, dico solo magari, hanno di più rispetto a una semplice relazione fra capo e dipendente. E noi saremo lì solo per dare una piccola spinta.”  
Al termine della frase aveva fatto un occhiolino nel tentativo di convincere i suoi amici, ma loro parevano ancora un poco riluttanti.

“Ragazzi, ho capito. Lo trovate un piano stupido e poco realistico, ma credetemi… Per me è davvero importante!”  
Il tono di voce di Adrien aveva una nota amara.

“No amico, assolutamente!  
Lo sai che noi ti aiuteremo sempre, anche se potrebbe essere qualcosa di assurdo, noi ti aiuteremo lo stesso, perché è quello che fanno gli amici… Giusto ragazze?”

Marinette e Alya, nonostante fossero un po’ titubanti all’idea del piano, avevano accettato subito di aiutare il loro caro amico Adrien.

“E poi”  
-continuava Nino-  
“effettivamente il piano di Adrien potrebbe anche funzionare, dal momento che anche la mia relazione con Alya è iniziata in modo strano.”

“Già”  
-proseguiva la ragazza-  
“Senza l’intervento di Ladybug io e Nino probabilmente non ci saremo mai fidanzati… Un altro valido motivo per adorare Ladybug!”  
Aveva quasi strillato la ragazza.

Adrien a quell’ultima frase aveva sentito nel petto un pizzico di invidia e avrebbe voluto rispondere:  
E i validi motivi per adorare Chat Noir non ci sono, no?

Ma si era limitato ad abbozzare un sorriso.

“Ragazzi, quindi siete con me?”

Il biondo aveva sporto la mano in avanti, al centro del tavolo.

“Certo amico, sempre!”  
Rispondeva Nino, posando la mano sopra quella dell’amico.

“Al momento del bisogno… Noi ci siamo sempre!”  
Esclamava Alya, posando anche lei la mano.

“E- e noi faremo qualsiasi cosa per te… A- A- Adrien!”  
Balbettava un poco Marinette, ponendo la mano sopra quelle dei suoi amici.

“Benissimo ragazzi, che la missione ‘Appuntamento al buio’ abbia inizio!”

Tutti avevano rilasciato la mano, alzandola verso l’alto.

Gli amici stavano ridacchiando, quando la campanella aveva richiamato la loro attenzione.

“Bene ragazzi, più tardi vi aggiornerò!”  
Annunciava con un sorriso luminoso.

“A domani, Adrien!”

💌^💌

Adrien era arrivato nella sua stanza, dopo essere stato scortato da Nathalie fino alle scale.

Ella, come sempre, aveva uno sguardo professionale, era pieno di affetto mascherato con indifferenza.

Sii stoica finché puoi… Ciò non durerà ancora a lungo.  
Pensava fra sé e sé il giovane.

Una volta che si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, Plagg era guizzato fuori dalla sua camicia.

“Adrien!”  
-sbuffava-  
“Com’è possibile che non ti stanchi mai di queste sciocchezze!  
Poi dovresti dare ascolto a quella ragazza… Marinette, li metterai solo in imbarazzo in questo modo!”

“Tranquillo, Plagg. Se dovesse anche accadere li farà solo bene… Capiranno che c’è davvero molto che non sanno fra di loro!”

Adrien si era portato le mani al petto, guardando il soffitto con aspetto sognante.

“Pluah! Non riuscirò mai a comprendere voi umani!  
Tutte queste smancerie sono così disgustose!”  
-Adrien, per far tacere quell’irriverente del suo kwami, gli aveva dato una fetta di Camembert. Allora egli vi si era gettato sopra.-  
“Uh, bellissimo formaggio… Vieni da papà, lui ti vuole davvero tanto bene!”  
Poi la creatura si era divorata il formaggio in un solo boccone.

“Plagg, semmai sei tu quello disgustoso!”  
Il ragazzo aveva esclamato sprezzante, tappandosi il naso a causa dell’odore forte.

“Gné! Pensala come vuoi!”  
Il kwami si era limitato ad alzare le spalle e posarsi sul cuscino del giovane.

Intanto si era seduto sul letto e aveva preso il suo cellulare per scrivere un messaggio a Katami:

Adrien: “Ciao Katami, come stai?”

Non c’era voluto molto prima che la ragazza rispondesse…  
Era stato fortunato, probabilmente era nella pausa tra un’attività e l’altra.

Katami: “Ciao, io sto bene e tu?”

Adrien: “Anche io sto bene, avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto… Se per te non è un problema.”

Katami: “Uhm, dimmi!”

Adrien: “Avevo intenzione di pianificare un appuntamento per mio padre e Nathalie, la sua assistente.”

Katami: “Interessante… In che cosa potrei esserti utile?”

Adrien: “Ho bisogno che ne parli con tua madre.”

Katami: “???”

Adrien: “Ah scusa… Forse è meglio che prima ti spieghi il piano 😅”

Katami: “Ahah sì.”

Adrien: “Beh, tu dici a tua mamma che mio padre ha un urgente bisogno di vederla—”

Katami: “Uhhh! 😂😳°///°”

Aveva riso interiormente.

Adrien: “Ops scusa… Per sbaglio ho inviato il messaggio senza averlo concluso! 🤭😁”

Katami: “Tranquillo… Continua! :D”

Adrien: “Stavo dicendo: Tu dici a tua madre che mio padre ha un urgente bisogno di vederla per un’importante cena d’affari al ‘Ma chèrie restaurant’ domani sera, ma quando sarà giunto il momento le dici che lui ha avuto un impedimento e quindi la cena è rimandata.  
Lo stesso farò con mio padre: Tua madre vuole fare una cena d’affari con lui, ma al momento della cena lei ha un impedimento. Cosa ne pensi?”

Katami: “È una buona idea! Ma c’è un problema: se i nostri genitori si contattano… Salta tutto! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ "

Adrien: “Hai ragione! Magari puoi prendere di nascosto il cellulare di tua madre, dirle che si è rotto e fingere di doverlo riparare tu stessa… Ma in realtà l’avrai soltanto spento. Cosa ne dici? Così per comunicare l’uno con l’altra avranno bisogno per forza di noi.”

Katami: “Sì, è un’ottima idea! Ora devo andare, più tardi ti informerò sull’accaduto.”

Adrien: “Va bene, grazie!”

Katami: “Figurati!”

Adrien si sentiva sollevato, come se un peso di una tonnellata gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.

La prima fase, forse la più difficile al livello organizzativo, era stata completata.

Ora toccava a qualcosa di più concreto:  
Doveva convincere suo padre.

Aveva l’impressione che ciò non sarebbe stata una passeggiata.

Magari poteva convincere Nathalie che poi avrebbe convinto suo padre…  
Sì, ciò sembrava molto più semplice e… Convincente!

“NATHALIE!!!”  
Adrien aveva cacciato la testa fuori dalla porta.

“Sì Adrien, ha bisogno di qualcosa?”  
La donna era arrivata rapidamente di fronte a lui.

“Potresti dire a mio padre che la signora Tsurugi ha un urgente bisogno di vederlo… Aveva pensato a una cena d’affari al ‘Ma chére restaurant’ domani sera.  
Katami mi ha detto che sua madre ha il telefono rotto e quindi che farà lei da tramite comunicando con me. Potresti riferire a lui ciò?”

“Sicuro, Adrien.”

Fase due: completata.

💌^💌

Bene, il giorno seguente era giunto parecchio velocemente…  
Era la sera in cui si sarebbe effettuato il grande piano “Appuntamento al buio” e tutto doveva essere perfetto.

La mattina Katami aveva informato Adrien circa l’orario, 20:30 sembrava perfetto.  
Poi riguardo il cellulare della madre era andato tutto secondo i piani.

Suo padre e Nathalie avevano accettato volentieri l’invito, ignari di ciò che veniva pianificato alle loro spalle.

Poveri incoscienti…  
Pensava Adrien scherzando.

Durante la giornata non era successo nulla di speciale.  
Aveva giusto informato gli altri circa le sistemazioni del piano, ma nulla di che.

Il bello sarebbe arrivato durante la serata.

💌^💌

Erano quasi le 20:00, per essere precisi mancavano esattamente 10 minuti.  
Adrien non stava più nella pelle… Mancava pochissimo.

Aveva scritto ai suoi amici nella Chat di gruppo, per vedere se erano pronti:

Adrien: “Ciao ragazzi, manca sempre meno! 😃✌️”

Nino: “Già! Chissà cosa accadrà!? 😬😜”

Alya: “Sììì! Mi raccomando, Marinette, sii puntuale! 😊❤️”

Marinette: “Sì certo.”

Alya: “Mhmhmh… 🤔🤔”

Marinette: “Tranquilla, oggi non tarderò. Promesso! 😘”

Alya: “Una domanda: Ma noi cosa dovremo fare esattamente?”

Adrien: “Supporto morale: non riuscirei mai da solo a dire certe cose davanti a loro due, non ne avrei il coraggio. Ma voi potrete sostenermi ed essere dei fedeli alleati.”

Alya: “Uhm… okay, chiaro!”

Marinette: “D’accordo!”

Nino: “👍👍”

Adrien: “Ah ragazzi, per favore cercate di arrivare prima di me e prendete subito posto al nome ‘Agreste’... Non vorrei che mio padre o Nathalie vi vedano. E quando ci vedrete arrivare: nascondetevi. Non appena vi invierò in Chat questo ‘✔️’ simbolo, voi venite a sedervi, ok?”

Nino: “ok!”

Alya: “Certo! MARINETTE!!!”

Marinette: “Sì! ALYA!!! 😝😝😝”

Adrien: “Ahahah! A dopo. ♥️”

💌^💌

“Adrien, è ora di uscire!”  
Nathalie aveva bussato alla porta della stanza per chiamarlo.

“Sì, arrivo.”

Suo padre e Nathalie non si erano nemmeno degnati di cambiare outfit, certo erano eleganti ugualmente, ma—  
Vabbè d’altronde loro non potevano saperlo e non dovevano saperlo fino a quando non sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Il viaggio in macchina era stato silenzioso, come sempre del resto.  
Nathalie di tanto in tanto dava uno sguardo ai due Agreste tramite lo specchietto retrovisore.

Il ristorante sembrava un bel posticino accogliente, non era vuoto, ma nemmeno esageratamente affollato.

“Buonasera signor Agreste!”  
Li accoglieva una cameriera da dietro il bancone.

“Buonasera, il tavolo ‘Agreste’ è pronto?”  
Domandava educatamente Gabriel, mentre pagava la quota preliminare, come indicato da diversi avvisi del regolamento.

“Sì certamente. Da questa parte, prego.”  
La cameriera li stava conducendo al tavolo.

Bene, tra poco era il momento!

“Tra pochi minuti passerò a prendere le ordinazioni.”  
Affermava educatamente la cameriera.

I tre si erano seduti.

“Dov’è la signora Tsurugi? Lei non è mai in ritardo.”  
Il signor Agreste era leggermente preoccupato.

Adrien aveva preso il cellulare con la scusa di informarli che la signora Tsurugi non sarebbe stata presente a causa di un impedimento improvviso.

In verità egli aveva inviato agli amici ‘✔️’.

“Un impedimento!? Come sarebbe a dire!”  
Gabriel pareva un poco irritato.

Dopo pochi istanti, seguendo lo sguardo sorpreso dei due adulti, da dietro una pianta erano usciti gli amici, i quali avevano subito preso posto con un sorriso divertito.

“Signorina Dupain-Cheng!? La Ladyblogger!? Nino!?”  
Agreste li osservava uno ad uno con gli occhi sgranati, egli faticava a trovare le parole.

Anche Nathalie sembrava turbata.

Mhmh, chissà il perché si ricordava proprio il nome di Nino!  
Ridacchiava fra sé e sé.

“Ma- ma che cosa significa!?”  
Domandava Nathalie.

“Benvenuti al ‘Date Aveugle’!  
-esclamava-  
“Dove ogni possibile relazione può diventare realtà!”  
Concludeva con gli amici intorno a sé che cercavano di non ridere.

Nathalie era rossa come un pomodoro, quasi quasi si mimetizzava con il suo fedele dolcevita e con la sua simpatica ciocca rossa.

“ADRIEN, MA CHE—”  
Gabriel si stava infuriando.

“Signori avete scelto cosa ordinare?”  
Domandava educatamente la stessa cameriera di prima.

Sicuramente se la quota preliminare non fosse stata così costosa, suo padre se ne sarebbe andato via immediatamente a malo modo.  
Aveva scelto quel ristorante apposta, d’altronde il piano era tutto studiato e preciso, preciso come un orologio.

“Sì”  
-Gabriel rispondeva scocciato-  
“Un piatto di La Quiche.”

“Per me Huîtres.”  
Diceva Nathalie.

“Invece per me e i miei amici Pizza.”

La cameriera si era annotata le ordinazioni.

“Bene, da bere?”

I due adulti avevano ordinato del vino, mentre i ragazzi acqua naturale.

La cameriera aveva annuito e se n’era andata.

“Adrien, si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa?”  
Domandava duramente suo padre.

“Oh beh, mi continua a passare per la testa, da qualche giorno ormai, una scenetta molto speciale!  
Non fingete di non ricordare e non fingete di non sapere, io ho visto tutto…  
Vi ho visti venerdì accoccolati sul divano, sotto le coperte a guardare un film, il quale mi pareva giusto quella commedia romantica che era uscita l’anno scorso nelle sale cinematografiche.”  
-ridacchiava il ragazzo-  
“E sembra anche che la nostra signorina Sancoeur abbia un debole per il tuo petto, non è vero, padre? Vi era appoggiata sopra per tutto il tempo, il suo volto era sereno e rilassato e la sua mano lo accarezzava delicatamente durante tutta la durata del film e anche tu sembravi parecchio a tuo agio, pareva ti stessi crogiolando in quella sensazione ipnotica.”

“Adrien—”

Entrambi erano rossi in viso, sembrava funzionare, così aveva deciso di continuare.

“Oppure, per non parlare di quella volta in cui le hai dato il bacio della buonanotte sulla guancia! Io stavo per chiedere un qualcosa a Nathalie e quando lei ti ha dato la buonanotte, ti ho visto darle un bacio sulla guancia.  
Andiamo, quale capo assumerebbe un atteggiamento del genere nei confronti di una propria dipendente… A meno che non abbia sentimenti nascosti per lei!”

“Stavi spiando nel mio ufficio!?!”

“In verità no, ci sono finito per caso…”  
Faceva un sorriso da furbetto.

Gabriel sembrava stesse aprendo la bocca per protestare, ma erano arrivate le pietanze, quindi non aveva detto nulla.

Se pensavano che con l’arrivo della cena si sarebbe messo a tacere,  
beh, si sbagliavano di grosso.

“Un altro bellissimo esempio potrebbe essere quando Nathalie stava dormendo pacificamente su una delle poltrone della sala da pranzo e tu -eh sì, sempre tu, ma tra poco i riflettori si sposteranno anche sulla nostra signorina Nathalie- le stavi accarezzando amorevolmente le nocche di una mano con il pollice.  
Sicuramente vi starete chiedendo come faccia a saperlo… È molto semplice, ero giusto passato di lì per bere un sorso d’acqua.”  
Aveva concluso sorseggiando anche in quel momento dell’acqua.

“Quand’è successo?”  
Domandava imbarazzata Nathalie sottovoce.

Gabriel si era limitato a liquidare la domanda con un gesto della mano, era segno che sarebbero ritornati sul discorso in un altro momento.

“Bene, ora parliamo un poco di Nathalie, come quella volta in cui padre si era addormentato su uno dei divani dello studio -giusto per intenderci, anche in quel caso si trattava di pura casualità che mi trovassi lì- ed ella gli aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte. Anche questo non è un classico atteggiamento che assumerebbe una dipendente nei confronti del proprio capo ma…”

Nathalie era imbarazzata, non l’aveva mai vista più imbarazzata di così.

Gabriel l’aveva guardata con uno sguardo confuso, lei si era limitata a sorseggiare un po’ di vino con le guance ancora colorate di rosso.

“Sempre riguardo a Nathalie, un pomeriggio Gabriel si sentiva particolarmente triste per qualcosa dopo un attacco akuma, egli sedeva su una delle poltrone della sala da pranzo e Nathalie, per consolarlo, gli aveva portato un bicchiere di spremuta d’arancia, che aveva posato sul tavolino, e gli aveva dato un dolce abbraccio da dietro, appoggiando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo.”

Nathalie era ancora più imbarazzata, il suo viso era più scarlatto rispetto a prima e tentava di nasconderlo dietro le mani.

Gabriel per qualche ragione sembrava… Spaventato.  
Poi aveva detto rabbiosamente:  
“Ne ho abbastanza! Ora torniamo subito a casa!”

Gli amici, in precedenza ridenti, ora si erano accigliati…  
Sperando che non sarebbe accaduto nulla di grave all’amico.

I due adulti si stavano incamminando verso la macchina a passo svelto.  
Entrambi erano rossi, rabbia e imbarazzo erano visibili sui loro volti.

Si sarebbe messo nei guai, pensava.

Certo, ci sarebbe voluto un po’ prima che i due avessero effettivamente realizzato i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altra.  
Ma almeno aveva preparato il terreno per il futuro.

💌^💌


End file.
